Days of our Lives
Welcome to Days of our Lives Wiki Days of our Lives is an American soap opera which aires on NBC nearly every weekday since it's premiere on November 8, 1965. The series was created by husband-and-wife team Ted Corday and Betty Corday along with Irna Phillips in 1964 Current Cast Members: (As of April 2010) On Contract: *Kristian Alfonso - Hope Williams Brady (1983-1987, 1990 & 1994-) *Nadia Bjorlin - Chloe Lane (1999-2003, 2004-2005 & 2007-) *Molly Burnett - Melanie Layton Kiriakis (2008-) *Crystal Chappell - Carly Manning (1990-1993 & 2009-) *Shawn Christian - Daniel Jonas (2008-) *Casey Dedrick - Chad Peterson Woods (2009-) *Galen Gering - Raphael "Rafe" Hernandez (2008-) *Mark Hapka - Nathan Horton (2009-) *Lindsay Hartley - Arianna Hernandez (2009-) *Shelley Henning - Stephanie Johnson (2007-) *Jay Kenneth Johnson - Philip Kiriakis (1999-2002 & 2007-) *Renee Jones - Alexandra "Lexie" Brooks Carver (1993-2007 & 2007-) *Lauren Koslow - Katherine "Kate" Roberts DiMera (1996-) *Eric Martsolf - Brady Black (2008-) *Joseph Mascolo - Stefano DiMera (1982-1985, 1988, 1993-2001, 2007-2008 & 2008-) *Chandler Massey - William "Will" Horton II (2010-) *Peggy McCay - Caroline Brady (1983, 1985-2003 & 2004-) *Peter Reckell - Beauregard "Bo" Brady (1983-1987, 1990-1992 & 1995-) *James Reynolds - Abraham "Abe" Carver (1981-1990, 1991-2003 & 2004-) *Gabriella Rodriguez - Gabriella "Gabi" Hernandez (2009-) *Suanne Rogers - Margaret "Maggie" Simmons Horton (1973-1984, 1985-2003 & 2004-) *James Scott - Elvis "E.J." DiMera (2006-) *Louise Sorel - Vivian Alamain (1992-2000 & 2009-) *Taylor Spreitler - Mia McCormick (2009-2010) *Alison Sweeney - Samantha "Sami" Brady (1993-) *Josh Taylor - Roman Brady (1997-2004 & 2004-) *Arianne Zucker - Nicole Walker (1998-2006 & 2008-) Main Recurring: *John Aniston - Victor Kiriakis *Lauren Boles - Ciara Brady *John Callahan - Richard Baker *Judi Evans - Adrienne Johnson *Bill Hayes - Doug Williams *Susan Seaforth Hayes - Julie Olson Williams *Leann Hunley - Anna Fredericks DiMera *Aaron & Griffin Kinitz - John "Johnny" DiMera *Wally Kurth - Justin Kiriakis *Terrell Ransom Jr. - Theodore "Theo" Carver *Campbell & Carolyn Rose - Alice "Allie" Horton *Hailey & Lauren Sinnema - Sydney DiMera *Jessica Tuck - Madeline Peterson Woods Comings & Goings: *Arleen Sorkin - Calliope Jones Bradford - Returns May *Charles Shaughnessy - Shane Donovan - Temp. Returns TBA *Jaime Lyn Bauer - Laura Spencer Horton - Temp. Returns TBA *Christie Clark - Caroline "Carrie" Brady Reed - Temp. Returns TBA *Roark Critchlow - Michael "Mike" Horton II - Temp. Returns TBA *Maree Cheatham - Marie Horton - Temp. Returns TBA *Bryan Dattilo - Lucas Horton - Temp. Returns TBA *Mary Beth Evans - Kayla Brady Johnson - Temp. Returns TBA *Patsy Pease - Kimberly Brady - Temp. Returns TBA *Melissa Reeves - Jennifer Horton Deveraux - Temp. Returns TBA *Lisa Trusel - Melissa Horton - Temp. Returns TBA *John H. Martin - William "Bill" Horton I - Debuts June *Taylor Spreitler - Mia McCormick - Exits June 22 Current Main Families: *The Alamain Family Tree *The Brady Family Tree *The Carver Family Tree *The DiMera Family Tree *The Horton Family Tree *The Johnson Family Tree *The Kiriakis Family Tree *The Manning (von Leuschner) Family Tree *The Roberts Family Tree Latest activity Category:Browse